Becoming Korra
by Kisses on the Steps
Summary: AU-Korra should be focused on her training as an Avatar, but the White Lotus are broke! What is she pressured to do? Date Varrick! It looks like a miserable future until a detective from Republic City with a reputation is banished to the South Pole. Makorra, Irohsami, and some Kainora.
1. Chapter 1

**I must say I don't believe in Makorra, but this ****_is_**** a Makorra story, with Irohsami, because it is convenient. This story, for the most part, takes place in the South Pole. Obviously, it's AU. It's also based off of one** **of my favorite movies, but I'm not going to tell! This chapter is a little short, but I promise, they'll be MUCH longer. Review please, if you like it, because I WANT to know. It would be great if you could check out my other fanfic for LoK as well, called, Harmoniously Coexisting.  
**

Korra grunted angrily, not being able to get the correct stance. "I can't get it!"-Earthbending was somewhat hard when living in a frozen tundra. She couldn't feel the rock's presence when it was meters below snow and ice. Her instructor sighed and corrected Korra's feet. It felt right then, and Korra bended the rock to the surface, shaking the compound. She yelped with joy and high-fived her teacher.

As it was nearly six in the morning, Tenzin was still in bed with Pema, and Meelo and Rohan were in between them, feeding off of their body warmth. The rumbling of Korra practicing her earthbending shook everyone in the house awake. Pema rolled over in frustration, "Can't she start later in the day?" Tenzin sighed and shook his head, knowing how determined Korra was to master all four elements.

Asami, in another building on the southern pole compound, sat up instantly, shocked at the earthquake and ran out the door in her robe and nightgown. She couldn't see much, as it was quite dim, but as she looked to the building across from her, she blushed. General Iroh had done the same thing, and they were looking at each other with embarrassment, in their pajamas. She gave an awkward wave before fleeing to her bedroom, and changed into her winter clothes. Then pulling on her long, purple coat with dyed fur of a lighter color, she left her rooms in _proper_ dress. Meanwhile, Iroh grinned, went back to his bedroom, and stared in the mirror at the odd, flushed color in his cheeks. He had never experienced something like it before. Perhaps it was the cold suffusing into his skin...

**Republic City**

Mako glared at his chief, pacing in front of him. "I was trying to-"

But she cut him off, "I don't care what you _tried. _I care that it actually happened! What will this do to your record, detective?" He stared down at his feet, waiting to hear his punishment.

"You are in a precarious position Mako, and I have no choice but to send you away for a time, until the funeral passes and things calm down around here," she paused, her voice cold and merciless, "_and_ until you become less arrogant and reckless. You serve the law, not your own deformed sense of justice."

"But Beifong! He abu-"

"I don't care what he did. He hadn't a trial yet. _Innocent until proven gulity._"

Mako sighed, knowing he was actually lucky he hadn't been fired, or even arrested himself. It wouldn't do any good to himself, his brother, Bolin, or his extended family in Ba Sing Se.

"I've decided to send you to Councilman Tenzin who is training the Avatar in the South Pole-"

"The South Pole? That's _so_ remote!"

"It's what is required, if you desire to keep this job. You need it, _don't you_?" Mako sighed, and ground his teeth. Did Chief Beifong have to _know_ about his personal life?

"Yes, but how long?"

"Let's say, six months." She stood, gathering her files together and was about to leave the room.

"But Chief, my family," his voice cracked, "What am I to do in those six months while I have no job?"

"Let's hope your brother's next Mover hits it off," she chuckled, and walked out. Mako rubbed his temples. He would find whatever work he could in the South Pole. Everything would be alright then. Bolin's films weren't always the most popular; he couldn't rely on that as a stable income. He knew Chief Beifong was trying to help, but did it have to be so unfair? Couldn't he have been sent away somewhere less...out in the middle of nowhere? Did he always have to screw up the best situations?


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am finally back! I was gone all week, otherwise I would have written more frequently on either of my stories, which you should check out! I am so ecstatic with all the favorites and follows, so keep it coming! But I am begging for more reviews! Reviews are my favorites, so could you just tell me if you like the idea of the story, the characters, the relationships, etc, just ****_one_**** thing you liked. It helps me SOOSOSOSOSO much! This chapter has Varrick in it, he is probably my favorite character in LoK!  
**

The only exception the Avatar was let out of the compound was when she was accompanied by her Masters, as well as the White Lotus Sentries, to visit one of the richest men in the world, Varrick. He was visiting the South Pole for the season, and KoMrra had been pressured by just about everyone to seek his favor. Asami was really the only one who encouraged her to seek the treasures of her heart. Yes, the White Lotus were on the verge of collapsing from lack of funds, and the only way to stop that from happening, was for Korra to marry a powerful man. Varrick was perfect for the job-she could just tell that from his winter mansion on the outskirts of the city. Chandeliers could be seen from inside, and the decorative pool glittered romantically from the front.

Pema, swollen with child, sighed, "And to think, Korra, all this could be yours!"

Asami, next to the young Avatar, squeezed her hand to comfort.

"And yours," Korra muttered through gritted teeth. Tenzin knocked on the ornate, polished wooden doors, and waited. Zhu Li, Varrick's assistant of few words, opened the door finally,with her hair out of place, her clothes slightly ruffled and was trying to catch her breath. Korra could mentally see her running down the hallway from the shouted order of Varrick doing something eccentric in one of his _many _different rooms.

Zhu Li hunched her shoulders down as she led them to a room Korra had never seen before on the south side of the mansion. As it turned out, Korra was shocked when she walked in, as she had been every time she met with Varrick.

* * *

Mako sat on his couch with his head in his hands, listening to the sounds of Bolin clanging pans and dishes about in the kitchen of his apartment. "I don't see why you are taking these things." Bolin complained. He had come over to help pack, but being typical Bolin, he hadn't gotten very far. "Won't there be people who make your food?"

"Not everyone is in movers, like you Bolin," he called back as he rubbed his temples. Beifong had given him 48 hours to pack, otherwise she wouldn't be able to cover for him, before the incident hit the press and made the newspapers. Now, he doubted calling his little brother about it would make it any better.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bolin laughed, taking on his "I'm-famous-and-I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself" attitude and sat down next to him. "I've gotten so used to this Mover-Star lifestyle, that I forget what it's like to be like you-" he tried smoothing his hair back...and failed, "-_normal people_."

It was scathing, Mako had to admit, but he brushed it off, knowing Bolin was just trying to make himself feel better.

"Well, don't forget Bolin, because we've still got to take care of Grandma and our extended family in Ba Sing Se. I don't really know how I'm going to help in the South Pole though."

"It's cold down there," he exclaimed and jumped up, "They've got to have electric plants down there to warm their homes."

"They live in _igloos_, Bolin. Stop being so stupid."

"I'm sorry," Bolin hung his head, "I was just trying to help."

"Well it isn't!" Mako burst out, not really knowing why. None of this was Bolin's fault, and he knew he would hurt his brother's feelings if he went on further...but he did. "And I'm unemployed! And I'm being sent out into the middle of nowhere, just because-" he faltered as Bolin grasped his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Mako," Bolin said into his shoulder, "I'm going to be here for you, even if we are apart." Mako squeezed his eyes shut, admitting to himself that Bolin knew him back to front. They were brothers, and nothing, not even Mako being sent away, would break them apart.

"Thanks, bro," Mako muttered.

* * *

"Why hello there Avatar," Varrick waved from the top of the room. Korra just laughed and waved as everyone crossed their fingers and hoped he would make it back safely. Zhu Li stared stone-faced up at her boss, and Korra wondered if the assistant was the only one who hoped Varrick would fall to his death. He was distracted the rest of the time by his visitors, calling out greetings to them as he proceeded with his task. None of them were quite sure why Varrick did the things he did.

Once, he was walking on hot, burning coals. Another time, Korra had witnessed how Varrick industries got all their ideas (it involved a hot red pepper, and hanging upside down for minutes on end). The last time she had visited, he had answered the door in a real-life sized hollowed out platypus-bear. More amusingly, Zhu Li had appeared to be in with him at the time.

Now, he was walking along a tight rope, three stories high with nothing to catch him. Tenzin had a shaky smile plastered on his face, hoping nothing bad would happen. They would have to gold-dig somewhere else. Korra knew there were other options, even a guest at the compound was one-General Iroh from the Fire Nation. If they ran out of options Tenzin would turn to another, Korra loathed to think of, but Tarlock, another Councilman in Republic City.

Much to everyone's delight, Varrick somersaulted the rest of the way to the landing where he climbed down the ladder and sighed. "Zhu Li! Where's my jacket? It's getting warm in here!" Pema turned up to look at Tenzin in confusion and then to Korra, who just shrugged. She, just like Zhu Li, had gotten used to those type of statements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Finally, I got this done...and I apologize for the delay. I am having a bit of a writer's block. You see, I know what I'm going to do and even how this story is going to end, but I'm not motivated, or don't know how the chapter is going to go. I think part of it has to do with the reviews...I've only got two so far, which is SO small compared to the amount of follows and favorites (which is AWESOME btw,). So if you review, I promise to add Kainora into this story, as well as sending a snippet to you of the next chapter! Is that too much to ask? Just tell me if you like it! PLEASE!**

"Varrick," Korra greeted with a small incline of her head.

"Avatar," he shrugged on his light-blue fur-lined coat Zhu Li had prepared in advance of his request to "dispel the heat."

Not much else was said between them, as was habitual in their meetings. Most of the time, Asami and Tenzin did all the talking, either about business or world affairs, it did not matter Korra didn't want to be there. However amusing Varrik could be, she had no interest-in even getting to know him as a friend. His mansion was full of creative, comical rooms, but it did not change the fact that there was always something off, perhaps coldness or emptiness-something she could not place completely. And then, Varrick would present her with a gift, and that feeling would evaporate until she visited again.

Zhu Li opened Varrick's office, where the company sat down in their seats, Varrick behind his desk, Zhu Li readily standing behind him, and Korra across from him, with Tenzin and Pema on one side, and Asami on the other.

_Let the boredom begin!_

**_(some indescribably long hours later)_**

"Amon's followers are becoming more and more outspoken. Their largest target is Korra," Tenzin informed, his deep voice rumbling with worry for her safety. It touched her sometimes, but right then, Korra wanted to leap and shout at him. If he hadn't kept her locked away on a compound her whole life,she would have been able to succeed in her main job-keeping the world in balance! Sometimes, she was so frustrated with the ridiculousness of her situation, of what her teachers were trying to put her through-just so she could have some high-paid body-guards.

"Unfortunately," Varrick said, leaning in his chair, suddenly serious, "leadership dealing with the Avatar is very...flawed, in my opinion." He waved behind him at Zhu Li, who filled his cup with more tea. "Get those delicious kale cookies that I love!" Zhu Li approached wearily and whispered in his ear, then flinched when he jumped up and shouted, "I did not! There were three on the plate this morning!" He then turned, wide-eyed, an almost crazed look in his eye, "It was _you!_" He accused, his body leaning forward, while Zhu Li just took a step back.

"I did no such thing," she said in a monotonous tone, meeting her employer's gaze levelly. The guests shifted their feet uncomfortably, waiting for the trial to end at Varrick's judgement. The next few moments were filled with complete silence, as Varrick stared intently into his assistant's eyes. Finally, he broke away with Zhu Li partly flushed from the anxiety.

He gave a flashy smile, "Zhu Li doesn't lie to me." Varrick then sat down as if nothing had ever happened and continued, "If I had been as successful as a businessman when Korra was a child, I would have made things different!"

Korra glanced over at Asami with wide eyes. There had to have been a reason, she knew, for Varrick to show interest in obtaining her hand. Surely he knew of her situation? Or perhaps, Tenzin would wait to tell him until _after..._

"Well, Varrick," Tenzin answered back powerfully, "seeing you were very young, and because of the circumstances, which I am well aware you knew about, we had to make changes in our plans."

"What plans? What are you talking about?" Korra stood abruptly, glaring back and forth between the businessman and her spiritual trainer. The two exchanged a knowing look-the kind adults gave to each other when they knew something superior and important and just loved to hold it above the younger generation.

"I think it is time we get back to the compound, Korra. Don't you think?" Tenzin stood, helping Pema stand up wearily.

"URGH! I'm not a child anymore, Tenzin!" She stomped out, barely remembering to grab her coat off her chair before disappearing through the door.

* * *

Asami walked back to the compound with Pema and Tenzin, her friend no longer available. She figured Korra would be off riding on the tundra plains on Naga, to cool off her misgivings. Tenzin and Pema weren't doing it the right way, she knew that for a fact, but Korra was so naive, so ignorant, so unaware; the trouble brewing in Republic City with the Equalists, the unsettled feelings between the North and South Poles, the recent threat made on her life by the Red Lotus. Korra needed the best White Lotus members to protect her; preferably ones with expert, prodigaic skills.

If the Avatar was not well-funded in bodyguards, the world would soon go into chaos. The current members, though hearty and loyal to the cause, were the only ones who were willing to do their duty to the Avatar with a low wage. The rest had deserted, wanting more payment for the excellent skills their bending offered.

"Miss Sato," she jumped at the voice, turning to General Iroh in his clean-cut United Forces uniform.

"General, it's good to see you," she smiled, tugging at her sleeves nervously.

"Where are you returning from?"

"The Varrick Mansion with Korra...though she ran off." Iroh chuckled huskily and shook his head.

"_Teenagers_." He sighed, "It seemed like I was one so long ago."

"You can't be _that_ old," she laughed. "You're the youngest United Forces General in history."

"You're young yourself for being the owner of Future Industries," he bounced back, not wanting to give her the information she sought out.

"It was inherited. I barely did anything to deserve it." She forced a small smile, trying not to be pained as she thought of the death of her parents.

"You're doing fine since you took it over." Asami wasn't too sure. The stockholders were selling their holdings faster than ever before, due to the uncertainty and distrust throughout the world. Her business was losing value-after each world-shaking event, they got scared and pulled away from the business. She wasn't doing all too well.

"Thank you, General. I am about to return to Republic City to secure Future Industries' prospects."

"You are leaving when?"

"After Korra's test. It's hard to leave her when she needs me so much, but it's hard to leave my father's legacy to ruins."

"How convenient,"he beamed, "I am traveling to Republic City myself within the next week. Perhaps we will see each other on the boat."

"Perhaps," she blushed and parted ways with him once they reached their respected rooms, and sighed once the door was closed behind her.

**So did you guys like it? Again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally updated! And I'm so happy with the response I got from reviews! You guys are awsome, so keep it coming, and I will keep to my promise with giving sneak peeks. I hopefully will be able to update this more frequently than I have been doing. It's weird to juggle school and fanfic again, and I sort don't know what I did last spring to make it work! If you haven't done so, check out my other story about our awesome first Avatar, Wan!**

**To Makorracrazyfan1...Sorry-I can't make it happen this chapter. Irohsami is barely existing at the moment(until this chapter! AH). They are more of friendly acquaintances that are attracted to each other...Though, I've got a wonderful scene in this chapter of them together, and of course, there will be kisses in future chapters!(It's in the name guys! Of course it's bound to happen!)  
**

"I've scheduled it for next week, Avatar. The whole compound will attend in your honor."

"Good," Korra nodded in between throwing punches of fire at a straw dummy ten yards away. _Good Riddance, _was what she wanted to say. Her White Lotus Fire-bending master was hardly an ideal teacher-always a stick-in-the-mud (even worse than Tenzin, who at least held a fatherly affection for her). All Master Huang Fu did was scowl and rebuke. To finally perform her skills in front of everyone was exciting and got her a step closer to a way out of the South Pole.

"No, Korra," Huang Fu sighed, "We're working on distance fighting! How can you hurt your attacker from thirty feet away if you just throw a petty punch?"

He had said it rhetorically, but Korra just had to comment, " Well, _I_ would probably sink them to their knees in the earth, or freeze their feet where they stand. Then I wouldn't _have_ to hurt them."

Huang Fu's face turned bright red in frustration. "I'm talking about FIRE! Not earth or water or air! The element of power! Forget about the other elements. Fire is what matters right now. Without retorting back, Korra turned and drew from her anger, a burning fire that streamed out both her palms directed at the unfortunate dummy. When the fire began to make her sweat and tire, she let go of the anger and momentarily staggered. She looked back at her target , which was now non-existent, just a pile of ash and a few charred remains. She didn't bother to even look at Master Huang Fu as she stalked off the training grounds.

* * *

Mako clutched his red scarf tighter to his neck, not very much enjoying the weather as it grew colder the closer he got to the South Pole. He would probably spend the next six months huddled in an igloo wrapped in musty furs and eating rotting fish...woohoo...

He decided he was going to get through it, though he would be miserable in doing so. No one really saw Avatar Korra, so he didn't know what to expect-probably a reserved rule-going person totally in tune with that inner-spirit stuff avatars were supposed to have. He had seen Coucilman Tenzin giving a speech once, his voice had been deep and stern, but being a child, he hadn't really paid much attention and played on the ground with Bolin at their parents' feet.

Perhaps, he figured, there would be at least one girl out of the hundred people who probably lived in the South Pole who was attractive enough to distract himself for a few months.

* * *

**5 Days Later**

Tonraq stood, his rumbling voice jolly and proud, "Today, everyone, my daughter, Avatar Korra, will pass her fire-bending test, in a display of natural talent! We congratulate her for her wonderful accomplishments. We also celebrate the coming of a special visitor from Republic City who will be staying with us for a few months, but we mourn that Miss Sato is leaving for the same place, and for the departure of General Iroh to his regiment. Thank you all for the service you have given to my daughter." There was a short applause as the small crowd of two dozen huddled together, waiting for the ceremony to start. Korra waited anxiously in her formal attire, watching her opponents with boredom.

Once the opening gestures were over, Korra was ready to blast her antagonist to oblivion.

* * *

Mako had to say he was shocked when he arrived at the docks and stepped into a city. It certainly wasn't as large as Republic City, but it was quite a good size for what _he_ had thought was a settlement of a hundred people. A satomobile pulled up next to him, the driver being a man in a blue and white uniform.

"Mako?"

"That's me," he replied, suddenly nervous, and bent his back to get into the transportation.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Thanks," he said without really meaning it, some bitterness leaking into his voice. The driver didn't say anything else the whole ride to the compound. The white snow seemed endless, and too bright in his opinion. The sun reflected off of it and everything sparkled beautifully and yet harshly. it was another hour before they stopped at the end of the icy road, which was only white with snow.

"It's too deep to drive, we'd get stuck."

"How am I supposed to get there then?"

"A flying bison will be coming," the driver craned his neck around to talk to him.

"A flying bison?" He felt his face go white.

"They're not too bad," the guard chuckled. "Just a little smelly. They are almost like any typical pet." Mako and Bolin had Pabu growing up in the streets as a tween, but he doubted a _flying bison_ was similar to a _fire ferret..._

Soon enough, that dreaded animal was visible in the sky as it flew nearer to the ground. A man in the same uniform as the driver was controlling the beast until it landed and Mako somehow got his feet out of the car and next to the creature.

"Welcome Mako. If you would just get on, we can get to the compound in time to see the avatar's test."Mako did _not_ want to get on, or even see the avatar complete a stupid test, but he was there because of his own stupid actions, so he inhaled quickly and scrambled on top of the bison's saddle, cringing and almost jumping off when the animal shifted and snorted as he used the fur for leverage.

He hugged himself for the awful half hour he was up in the sky. Occasionally, he exhaled hot fire, a technique he was still mastering, so it did little. He had no one to share his warmth in the saddle so he shrunk himself into a ball and desperately wished he had kept his father's red scarf, instead of giving it to Gran before he left for Republic City, a promise that he would take care of them. After ice-cold torture, the bison finally landed in a small snow filled community. Before they landed, he could see a crowd of people and small bursts of fire coming from a few people running around on snow-packed ground. after descending for another ten to fifteen yards, he could see their expressions. None were shocked, but they looked somewhat disapproving at him, though he couldn't tell why. The people fighting had paused momentarily, one of the young women getting knocked into the ground with a burst of fire because she had been distracted by his arrival. She quickly recovered though and hopped onto her feet and fended off those mercilessly attacking her. Mako noticed though, that the styles of fighting were somewhat...ancient.

The girl, who it seemed was all by herself in allies, would plant her feet so long on the ground, he was surprised no one struck her hard enough to knock her off her feet. Not that her pursuers were at all better than her. She was strong and knocked them to the ground, some for the rest of the fight. He felt like the match went on for hours until finally, the girl was the last one standing. She panted as she turned to the audience, who clapped happily. She hooted and punched her fist in the air. Mako smirked and went to join the gathering. The girl was congratulated by Tenzin, who was the only one he knew because of the blue arrows tattooed across his skin. A suave-looking man in in an expensive light blue coat approached him with a big smile.

"You must be Mako, I am Varrick," he said jovially, "You came just in time to see Korra beat those boys into a pulp. I never liked pulp in my orange juice!" Mako forced a smile of confusion and nodded.

"She did great, in my opinion," he continued and Mako wondered if what was going through his mind should be said aloud. Korra was talking to a beautiful raven-haired young woman , and her back was to him. She wouldn't hear it.

"Actually, I found that it was quite a boring fight. It lacked maturity, overall talent and skill from both sides." Varrick raised an eyebrow and there was an awkward silence before before he clapped him on the back and brought him to Tenzin.

* * *

Asami glanced nervously at the mirror, which swayed, along with her bed. Thankfully, she had gotten used to traveling since she took over the family company otherwise she might have been seasick with all the emotions going through her body. The deep red knee-length dress she chose for tonight was perfect. She knew her date was quite a few years older than her, and she didn't want to look like some innocent, immature young woman not yet twenty years old, because that was the opposite of her life, her situation and personality. She was not innocent, however much she wanted to be. Though, she wondered if the lipstick would overdo the image she wanted to create for herself.

She checked the clock on her wall, it said ten to seven, and she panicked. Ten minutes, and she would be sitting at a dinner table with the general of the United Forces...

"Miss Sato," he said formally.

"General Iroh, thank you for buying my supper tonight."

"I figured since we were on the same ship and that we both know each other we shouldn't be lonely in our cabins," he concluded as he pushed in her chair and sat across from her at the table. They were in the first-class restaurant of the passenger ship, "Unagi" with a jazz band in the corner setting a laid-back, aristocratic atmosphere.

"Of course," she agreed, gratefully smiling back at him. A waiter with a thin mustache bowed low and presented them with their menus. THey were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"What are you getting?" SHe asked casually.

"I'm thinking the Teriyaki Quail, and but if I were you, I'd stay away from the clams. They are notoriously known for food poisoning." Asami broke a thin smile while while he chuckled.

"I think I'll get the same as you. It sounds pretty safe," she looked up from the menu to see the general smiling at her. She blushed and waved over a waiter. Once the food was ordered, General Iroh turned and leaned closely to her.

"So, Miss Sato. How did you become acquainted with the Avatar?"

Asami let out a long sigh,"Well...that's a long story. Are you ready?" she smirked. He nodded with a small smile. "I was in a business transaction with Varrick, who is courting Korra, as you know. We were discussing a deal to get Future Industries back..."she paused, trying to avoid _that _subject,"back to where it used to be. His assistant came in announcing Avatar Korra was visiting, and we sort of...connected."

"I actually met Korra because I was chosen to court her first. At least, until they found Varrick."

"What!" Asami exclaimed, "That's crazy!"

"Is it?" Iroh chuckled.

"Well, it just...doesn't seem like you're her type..."

"Then, what is my type?" He tilted his head, gazing somewhat mockingly at her. She averted her eyes and took a sip out of her fizzy drink. Thankfully, the waiter came with their first course of quail with a dish of sweet kompeito in between them to save her from an uncomfortable answer.

She cut the fish into sections and tasted her first bite of the salty-sweet teriyaki flavor and hummed.

"How do you like it?"

"Much better than what we get on my ship. Rice with vegetables and a bit of meat for almost every meal. And it's either burnt or totally undone."

"I thought..." Asami waited until all remnant of her food had evacuated her mouth before continuing,"I thought officers and people like that got their meals separate and were more...sustainable."

"No," he shook his head,"I wouldn't be a very good leader if I did that. I suffer with my men in almost every trial. I fight with them, eat their food, I even sleep on a dingy cot."

"Why would you do that?" Asami could only imagine what one of those military cots felt like when the soldiers got out of bed in the morning.

"It is a humbling experience," he explained,"I don't want to be a leader that doesn't know what it is like to be them. To remind myself that, yes, I got this position mainly because I have family connections, but to remember what it was like when I was their status. I don't want to send my men off to fight and die because I forgot that we were all the same humans and that I saw them below me."

Asami swallowed thickly, her heart was racing and her mind blown from Iroh's words. "You're a wonderful general, Iroh. Your men must really respect you."

"Thank you," he turned red and resorted to taking another bite of his quail. Once they were finished, Asami watched him glance over at the jazz band, which were doing another classy, swing tune implied for dancing. One or two couples made their way underneath the chandelier and started to dance. Her heart skipped a beat as Iroh stood, wiping his hands and mouth before throwing the napkin onto his empty plate.

"He reached out his hand and gestured his head to the dance floor. Asami failed to hide her grin as she delicately placed her white hand in his, and stood. He guided her into his arms to the point past platonic terms, but not yet trespassing romantic possessiveness other couples were displaying near them.

"So, Miss Sato-"

"Really, General. You can call me Asami. I think we've gotten to that point in our relationship," She teased.

"And how far have we gotten?" His scratchy, deep voice almost squeaked as he spoke and squeezed her hand before spinning her in a large circle.

"I don't know, it depends on what we talk about." He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, thinking about a good subject.

"What about your family," she offered, "What are they like?"

"Oh...you know-the usual, typical family. Mother's the Fire Lord, Grandfather travels the world on the back of a dragon."

"Oh of course," she joked, "it's the same in my family too!"

"How is your family?"

Asami bit her lip and looked away. "They're dead."

"Oh," Iroh slowed, almost stopping. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she breathed, flashing back to the raid on her house, her mother hiding her in the cabinet just as the fire-bender tore open the door, her screams, the laughter as they ran away, and the heat. The heat her tears caused her, and then the heat as she realized the cabinet was on fire.

"Do you need to sit back down?" He pulled her away from the terrible memory.

"I-no I thin I just need to get some fresh air."

"There's a door to the deck right over there, I'll get you some water." She stumbled to the glass doors and leaned against the railing, ready to fall-her head was boiling, her insides turned about in different directions, the boat wasn't doing much to help, but when Iroh came back with a cold glass of waer, she gulped and felt so much better.

"Thanks," she muttered and sipped again.

They waited silently, and she could tell he waited for an explanation. She sighed finally and spilled it out,"She was murdered, my mother, by firebenders. They attacked our mansion while my dad was out and killed her basically in front of me." She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and didn't even register that it was his.

"I'm sorry about...everything" he whispered, looking out to the cold waves. It much resembled her mood; disheartening, and ever getting tossed about. She hadn't wanted the night to turn out this way-her first date with him turning into a pity fest. Her situation appeared to be amiable to most people-the duties of her job, her sheltered childhood, and freedom. Her life was miserable-nothing to envy, though she did allow others to see her as they wanted to.

"I've learned through all of this," she glanced at his fire nation amber eyes, and quickly withdrew from his intense gaze,"that we each are stuck into this life with different flaws and actions. How many people would do anything to be in our situations? Yet they don't understand...they don't understand that our lives are just as hard as theirs." She heard him exhale loudly, his face almost bewildered by her comment.

"That was one of the most truest things I've ever heard."

**I did it! (Cue the Dora music!) Remember to review and I will send you an awesome sneak peak into next chapter! I promise, Mako and Korra will meet each other _quite_ well next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, enjoy this chapter! I've got a new rule in my house-and I can't go on the computer during the weekdays, so apparently I have weekends to binge write and catch up on everything! I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I promise to write in my notebook whenever possible, and devote myself to fanfic on the weekends. Please keep reviewing, I am SO happy with steady amount of reviews I've gotten the past few chapters. Keep it up and I'll keep sending you sneak-peeks!**

Avatar Korra felt trapped, though she was free from the annoyances of Huang Sho after passing her fire mastery test. Nothing had changed but the absence of Asami Sato. The replacement of her best friend was hardly suitable, not to mention thirteen-year old, boy-crazy Ikki had been drooling over "Mako the Detective" for the whole week they were expecting him.

Korra was sure everyone close to Ikki were tired of hearing everything about him from his Pro-bending days as a youth, his big successes as a detective including everything about his mover-star brother, Bolin. Korra swore if she heard another of "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South" on the radio, she would personally visit the celebrity in Republic City just to pummel his face in.

Even _after_ the irritation of Ikki's obsession, she would have pulled through and tried to be nice to the stranger, but once she saw him, there was a slight distaste and uncomfortable attraction to him. He was attractive, but with that type of attribute these days, it was poison. And the way he leaned on Oogi as she fought the White Lotus members, as if he wanted to go to sleep, or even fall to unconsciousness right then and there just watching her fight! It was disrespectful, especially since it was her fire mastery test, her second-to-last test before becoming a fully realized Avatar. It shouldn't have been taken as lightly as a nap. Nevertheless, she still would have went on and ignored him until the rest of the fight, and would have kept a silent dislike for him unless he proved himself to be of a better person of worth in the six months he was staying.

She had kept her distance, instead saying goodbye to Asami, who would depart in an hour or so with Iroh. Her back was to Varrick and Mako when the offending words came out of his mouth. "It lacked maturity, overall talent and skill from both sides." Korra wished to see how well _he_ fought against multiple benders, just so she could say he lacked talent and skill (Really, the comment lacked maturity). He was probably just jealous, she huffed, trying to stay rational in the public setting. Soon after, when she couldn't handle the heat from her anger, she left, heading to the training rooms.

one of the equipment rooms had padded punching gloves. They were large and perfect for taking out her anger. However, it required another person, and she was about to ask someone to send for Asami when she realized that was impossible. She stomped to the dummies (the ones that weren't already incinerated) and carried a couple to the training grounds, where fading light made shadows on the target figures. She breathed and then threw everything she could at it. Fireballs, firestreams, fireblades, rings and even lightning. And then, getting up closer, she slashed them to smoldering bits before setting off a small, explosive burst that totally destroyed yet another set of dummies. She smirked as she headed back to her parents' home, ignoring the somewhat horrified looks of the White Lotus Guards always keeping an eye on her. She wondered if anyone could so impressively turn dummies into ash at such a rate as she...and look as cool as she did.

She bet that the arrogant, jealous detective could ever do that with as much justice as she did. It wasn't like he could have fought that well. She heard that the Fire Ferrets had forfeited a game, and that they had fallen apart ultimately the year after that. It was a shameful failure, and it was disgusting.

The next day her feelings were not so much better, no matter how much anger she let out. Once the dummies had all viciously disappeared from the compound, she took Naga out for a run outside. Korra didn't know how long she was gone, ignoring the hunger pains and her frozen fingers and ears. Because of the open space on the tundra, she could see for miles around, and soon, she saw a figure doing the same as she, but walking. It took her nearly ten minutes of traveling to be within hearing distance of the solitary figure. Naga halted, stopping near the side of the man, and Korra's face fell. It was Mako, of course it was.

"Hello," he murmured, his teeth chattering. She looked him over again and fought a grin, he was hardly clothed correctly for how far he was away from the compound.

"What are you doing out here?"

He sheepishly looked at the ground, "I was trying to find a way to the city _without_ a flying bison."

She snorted, "Impossible! Especially with what you're wearing."

"I know, I'm stupid, so can I ride with you back to the compound now?"

"I am alone," Korra wearily watched him, refusing to get off Naga.

"Except for me," he smirked.

Korra raised an eyebrow, and said quietly, "Exactly." There had been enough information on Mako 'The Detective' in the press and radio, proclaiming something about gangs, a shootout, and someone dying. Tenzin had turned it off immediately once he had seen her listening.

"Surely you can trust me when I've been invited here as a guest."

"What value is there in an invitation when you thoughtlessly insult the Avatar moments after arriving? Indeed you can barely stay awake watching me fight." His white face turned a shade paler, mortification evident in the way he turned away. Korra sat up straighter and prodded Naga to continue, satisfied that she had won. She could not hold back though, another biting comment, "My ways of fighting must seem so ancient to such a talented probender, but that was the way I was taught, _traditionally_." She started to prod Naga along, seriously thinking about leaving Mako there to die of hypothermia.

But he seemed to want the last word and called after her, "I've always heard there was something nice to say about a lonely walk in the South Pole, but all I've discovered is the tendency for it to be colorful above, and rather white and drab below.

Korra cringed at his ignorant sayings, "They are actually called the Southern Lights, Detective, and there is a whole festival devoted to honor them."

"A _traditional_ festival, perhaps?" Korra clenched her fists tightly on Naga's reins and turned her around.

"Tradition? Being an insipid, boring event that the geysers go to? Tradition? The way we have culture and unity with people different from us? But I doubt, that you could understand such skill and talent that goes into keeping it." Instead of showing signs of a well-earned rebuke, something flashed in Mako's eyes, and he approached her polar bear-dog slowly, almost cockily.

"I see...We are talking about your fighting. Was I deficient in praise for your natural talent?"

She scrunched her nose and nodded at him, "In-consciousness!"

He was next to her leg by then, but she was so angry that she didn't notice it. "It was," he paused, trying to finding the best word, "It was...accomplished." Korra shook her head and kicked him away. The praise was insulting and sarcastic, and it was time to leave. She prodded Naga from a trot to a gallop, and barely heard the call, "And yo are sure I have not hurt your feelings?"

She yelled, "Of course not!"and guided Naga back to the compound. She hoped they had replaced the dummies by then.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a _very_ short chapter, but you are lucky to even get one today! This is just a fluffy filler chapter between Iroh and Asami. Enjoy! and can I say! The response to last chapter was HIGHLY disappointing! You guys can definitely do better than that! I promise, sneak peaks are always given out to those who review!**

A knock sounded on the door and Asami nervously answered it, only to find a young boy grinning up at her. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Sato! Captain says we should land in an hour, and a note for you."

"Thank you," she greedily snatched the folded piece of paper and ripped it open once she was alone. After reading it thoroughly, she sighed and plopped onto her swaying bed, hugging it to her heart. Somehow, her seemingly miserable few days on the ship had turned upside down. General Iroh had taken lunch and dinner with her almost every day, and for the most part, enjoyed each others companies the whole week in pool activities, first-class socializing out on deck, as well as going to the gymnasium room.

She quickly dressed into a reserved knee-length with black lace from the Fire Nation at her hem and chest. It was one she had been saving for a special occasion, and she considered a dinner at Quong's a special occasion. After looking out her circular window, she could see the shining lights of Republic City, and sighed. Her home. Even the smog was a welcoming sight to see, instead of gray skies during the day. The only thing she really missed about the South Pole was the spirits 'dancing' in the sky every night. After curling her hair into wavy locks, she packed everything she had taken out back into her carpet bag and hauled it to the deck, where the moon was slowly rising. She could hear the sounds of the city, as well as the other ships in the harbor.

"Miss Sato," a voice said next to her ear. She swiveled around and beamed, meeting Iroh's bronze eyes.

"General!" She almost hugged him, until she rethought and squeezed his arm. Bad choice, she realized. She had forgotten how impressive his biceps were! He looked down at her hand back up at her face, a small smile quirked up at the corner of his lips.

She cleared her throat and moved a few inches away, before saying, "You've accomplished the impossible, General. I actually enjoyed myself on the trip!"

"I am glad I made it a savorable experience. Most of the time, my voyages across the sea lack a beautiful woman at my side." Asami blushed and watched as the ship got closer and closer to the city, trying to ignore the fact that Iroh was still looking at her.

"Asami," she abruptly turned, just a little surprised at his familiar terms.

"Iroh?"

"I know you enjoyed my company, and I yours. I just hope it wasn't out of obligation to a military officer."

"Of course not," she finally met his eyes, "I would continue seeing you like this anytime." She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. In anticipation of what, she had no clue whatsoever. He had already said he liked, enjoyed her. But was it a petty fling that lasted for a couple of days, just because they could?

"Good. I hope to see you as much as possible."

She blushed and again looked at Republic City. They were minutes away from landing, by then. "Why would you want to see me?" Her eyebrow raised playfully.

"Well, Miss Sato," he drawled loudly, making them both laugh, "I have responsibilities to attend to all around the world. I might be called away at any time of crisis. I don't know how much longer they want me here."

Just as she was about to respond, the captain's cry of landing interrupted her thoughts. She was excited to step on steady ground again and bent to pick up her carpet bag, only to find Iroh was already handling it with his own luggage. He made his way to the gangplank, and turned back to find her staring at him with awe.

"Well aren't you coming?"

Asami looked back at the boat for a moment, making a mental picture of the wonderful few days they had shared, before she followed after him.

* * *

Korra looked into the mirror, and tried tucking in the loose strand of hair that always fell out of bangs no matter what she tried. Asami had once spent an excessive amount of hair spray and pins trying to keep it back, but alas, it was in failure. She wished Asami could be there, since her only known companion her age was Mako. No, that wasn't even a possibility. Jinora was the closest companion in age, but she was always with Kai, so it wasn't _that_ great. Social functions, _assemblies,_ were always dreaded. Especially when dancing was involved.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter introduces Kai and Jinora! And of course, the bulk of it is Makorra...Dancing...So how can it get better than that? Thanks for all the reviews! Tonight, I didn't feel like updating, and then I saw the reviews, and I was in the mode! So...Reviews=More Chapters. With REALLY good sneak peaks! This chapter's sneak peak was super long, and cliffhanger-y! Enjoy and review! I give out sneak peaks.**

**Tatertot: Let me just say, you are an amazing person! Thanks for reviewing twice in one chapter! It's impossible to get on my computer during the week, but...I have my ways dear. This chapter's for you ;D**

Because of Daugherty duties and "Avatar Business," Korra was required to attend the assembly hosted by her father and mother, the chief and chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe really early. She arrived with Tenzin for meetings and a private banquet. For about an hour, there were just diplomats discussing the things of the world. Tenzin eyed her inquisitively, like she should be paying attention, but the subject of world affairs didn't interest her very much, and she ended up twiddling her chopsticks in patterns and pictures with the leftover, undrinken broth in her empty bowl.

By the time she was allowed out of the torture room, there were hundreds of guests wandering around the large ice palace banquet room. The first person to approach her was, of course, Varrick and Zhu Li (in the background pulling a heavy, wheeled bucket, but always present). He bowed low before taking her hand and suavely asked her to see a new invention. His voice was low and his hands were surprisingly rough for a businessman. Korra saw from her peripheral vision the form of Tenzin watching her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and accepted, despite Varrick's somewhat uncomfortable manner. He always seemed to be quick and upbeat. At the moment, he was almost...creepy.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he cried out, gaining the attention of the party-goers. "May I introduce you to the world's...first..." he paused dramatically eying Zhu Li with care.

"BLOWDRYER!" Zhu Li whipped out a cumbersome object that everyone gasped and stepped away from. Korra was still at his side though, and she questioned the safety of that choice. It was white and had a cord hooked up to the bucket that seemed almost a box on wheels as she took a second look. At one end a low noise hummed and she stepped away quietly. Varrick had always looked somewhat crazy to her...

"It is the future style of all fashionable women! See! It works perfectly!" He aimed it at Zhu Li's face while the crowd of onlookers crouched and yelped.

Yet, Varrick's assistant had not combusted, nor had she done anything unusual but flinch when it appeared an unseen airbender was blowing a tempest into her face. Her eyes blinked rapidly against the wind before Varrick chuckled and turned to himself with it.

"You see, it gives unsatisfying curls a new, blown back look," Varrick explained as he played with his own hair under the directed wind. Korra glanced around the hall, and spotted Pema, her children and the other airbenders, as well as Mako. She wanted to run somewhere, but there was nowhere to turn, Asami was gone, and she didn't have any other close friends.

"Here, Avatar Korra will give it a test run." Before Korra could register, Varrick had turned the contraption on her and she felt, hot, hot, hot air. She frowned and closed her eyes, wishing for this moment to be over. Just as she opened them for a second , she saw Varrick with a pained expression just as it exploded. Korra ducked and felt the combusted heat singe the top hairs of her hair-do. Varrick was smiling, somehow, as his invention was extinguished by nearby waterbenders.

"I'm sorry, everyone, Failure is part of the inventing lifestyle. The blow-dryer just overheated. Other than that easily fixable glitch, it's completely safe!" How did he remain so upbeat all the time? Well, she decided, the Avatar would not be able to hold that easily tempered attitude.

"_Safe!? What on earth are you talking about!_" She exclaimed. "_that could have exploded and killed me!"_

There was no change in Varrick's features, and Korra felt suddenly like a child throwing a fit as she looked around at all the surprised expression on the surrounding people. She horrifyingly raised her eyes and met those of Tenzin, her parents and finally, without wanting to, the smirk of Mako.

"Excuse me," she said quietly and broke through the crowd, for the first time in her life, wanting to disappear.

* * *

After the stunt with Varrick, Korra found it appropriate to try and hide in some remote corner. But being the Avatar, that wasn't even a possibility. Jinora and Kai found her, with Ikki trailing behind. Thankfully, they avoided all discussion of the cause of Korra's mortification.

"Korra! We were looking everywhere for you!" Jinora embraced her while Korra smiled. There was a moment of silence until Ikki spotted Mako weaving in and out of the crowd and squealed.

"What do you think of Detective Mako?" Jinora turned to Korra.

"We are honored by his presence," she said with a small, acerbic smile. "I just think he's a bit full of himself."

"What do you mean?" Kai gave a wavering glance behind her, but his grin was forced.

"Well, for one, he thinks he can give ME advice on how to fight! I, the Avatar! Where did he learn how to firebend, anyway, that gives him so much status over me?"

A quiet voice from behind answered, "The streets of Republic City, Avatar Korra."

Korra groaned inwardly, he must have heard that whole conversation...

She forced the slightest of small smiles before turning to face him.

He bowed low before reaching out his hand and asking, "I would regard it as the mark of an extreme favor, if you would_ stoop_ to join me in this next dance."

Almost involuntarily, Korra put her hand in his and let him guide her to the designated dance floor.

They were silent for a moment or two before he brought up, "Interesting display there, exactly was that contraption?"

"I feel that I don't have to answer to you, Detective. This isn't one of your interrogations," she scoffed.

He gave her a confused look before spinning her in a circle.

"You judge me severely, Avatar."

"I was just describing what you were thinking," she replied and raised her eyebrow.

"Allow me to think for myself."

"Give me the opportunity for me to do the same," she retorted, thinking of their differing opinions on varying cultures and fighting techniques. He thought he was only correct. "Then, may I come to a different conclusion. Will you disdain any woman raised in different circumstances?" Korra assumed, knew even that Mako had been rambunctious as a sports star; he most likely had _many_ exploits.

"It depends on the woman," he replied, their positions changing as both wrapped an arm around the others waist, twirling fast. They faces were nearer as he finished, "And what she thinks of me."

"And you are," she sputtered and turned her head away, "above being pleased."

"And I think you...Avatar, consider yourself a 'cut above the company."

Korra stumbled in shock, making Mako smirk. _"Me?"_

_"_Yes..._ you,_ secretly." The band played the last few notes as Korra stopped to glare at him. Instead of bowing to each other or even clapping to the band, they stalked away in opposite directions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Irohsami chapter with a small reference to what just happened in the South Pole last chapter. Thanks for reviewing Tatertot and saveg1 for reviewing! I'm so glad you are so excited and this one's for you!**

Republic City was beautiful in the late summer weather. It was still quite warm, but a cool breeze was ever present coming from Yue Bay. Asami walked from the docks back to her mansion after transacting a shipment for Future Industries, where her products would be sent to the Fire Nation. She smiled, being reminded of who it was that helped that sale fall through. Iroh had connections all around the world, because of his ancestry and also his status as a general, so it wasn't a problem for him to strike up a deal with his own mother.

Upon arriving at her mansion, it was later in the day, and the sun's rays shed a golden glow over her flowerbeds. When she walked through the doors, her butler presented two letters on a silver platter. One was a note, most likely delivered by a boy for someone in the city, and the other, a letter from the South Pole. She grinned and ripped open the seal and read the note from Korra. The Avatar continued to rant and complain about some detective named Mako. Vaguely, she remembered his name from Probending tournaments that she was obsessed with as a teenager, and some type of scandal in the newspapers a few weeks ago. According to her friend, Mako was arrogant, awry, incompetent, and subjective.

She carefully put the letter back into the envelope and moved onto the note. After skimming it, she gasped and dropped it. Her butler gave her an inquisitive glance as he stooped and picked it up for her. "Thank you," she mumbled. She felt like cold stone, and suddenly, the breeze coming through the open windows gave her a chill.

"Get me my light coat. I'm going out again."

"Of course," he bowed low and obeyed, coming back and asking, "When is the cook to be expecting you for supper?"

"I'm eating out. Don't wait up for me."

She sped out of the door and quickly opened the garage, hopping into her shiny new car. She drove as fast as she could without endangering herself and heard the screech as she pulled up next to the docks again. She ran to the largest ship anchored, a battleship, and disregarded any commands for her to halt and state who she was. She pushed past them and climbed onto the ship. She searched around the busy deck for signs of a red general uniform, and found him the moment he looked up from papers at shouts from her pursuers. He was behind glass in his command room, but she could still see him mouth her name. She gave a wan smile as he dropped what he was doing and walked onto the deck.

She laughed and scratched her head nervously as he approached. She couldn't read or explain the look on his face as he got nearer. The soldiers trying to drag her off of the ship stopped as soon as he shook his head at them and placed his hand on her arm.

"General Iroh," she said quietly, well aware that everyone on deck was looking at them.

"Miss Sato, I wasn't expecting you."

"I came here as soon as I got this," she handed him the note she had received earlier.

"We should...talk about this somewhere more private," he forced a smile after scanning it.

He led her to the exact room he had previously been in and she glanced at the papers he was looking at. They were blueprints of weapons, and maps of Republic City and of the world with red dots scattered around the nations.

He quickly rolled them up and turned around. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"My father seems to always ruin everything," she replied. The note had been from him, informing her that the Equalists were planning to attack a fleet of battleships off of some pier in a merchant's town, and that the United Forces in Republic City were going to leave the next day to give more support and manpower. It was sarcastic, almost signifying that he knew of her relationship with General Iroh.

"I'm sorry," Iroh offered.

"You can't leave, Iroh, they'll attack the city as soon as you and your ships are gone. Then who will protect us?

"I've already received orders from President Raiko, Miss Sato. It would be insubordination."

"Iroh, my father would have had to have been _watching_ us together, for him to send me this! I haven't even told Korra that I've been on dates with you."

"And?"

"You'll be leaving me here with my father, free to get a hold of me."

"Is that..." Iroh's eyebrows crinkled together in concentration. "Is that why you've never stayed in Republic City for more than a month? Why you stayed in the South Pole for so long?"

"I've always been protected by my friends."Asami stared hard at him.

"I'm sorry, Asami. Hopefully, I'll be gone for only a few days, before he has a chance to do anything."

"He has his chance and he is going to take it, Iroh. His warning is this note."

"And what do you want me to do?" He asked with exasperation, "Go against my orders so I can stay here with you?"

Asami shook her head, for the first time getting angry with him. "Do something about it. Or at least show that you care."

"Miss Sato, you are a millionaire. I'm sure you can afford to buy some body guards yourself." He rolled his papers back open and surveyed them. She felt extremely foolish. Perhaps she was freaked out by the threat and the fact that her father was stalking her, or maybe because he was going into danger without fear, like it was his duty.

"I'm sorry," she said timidly. "Thank you for your time, and I hope you stay safe. Goodbye, General."

As she walked off the ship, their end felt final. Flings ended quickly, and she knew it had been a stupid, foolish move to try and keep him in Republic City.

She walked down the plank slowly, shutting out the sounds of the soldiers preparing to leave, trying to shut out the sounds of someone calling for her...

She turned and saw Iroh jogging toward her. She dragged her eyes to the deck, away from his amber eyes.

"Forgive me," he breathed. "That was very rude of me."

"It's fine," she sniffed. "I hope everything will turn out okay for you."

"And I you," Iroh frowned, somewhat confused.

"Well," she said after meeting his eyes and tearing them away again, "I should go home now."

She turned, only to be grabbed by him. His hand gripped her wrist and he turned her to face him.

"Miss Sato...Asami. I would like it very much if...if you would write me until I get back."

"If that would please you," she replied with a smile. So she wasn't a distraction for him on boring evenings off. He lifted her hand that he was holding and kissed it before mumbling goodbye again. Then, he walked back onto the ship and disappeared.


End file.
